


(Podfic) Overwater

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: An unexpected trip to paradise leaves Link with only one person to take along.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	(Podfic) Overwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamousWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408867) by [FamousWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousWolf/pseuds/FamousWolf). 


End file.
